Shutai Shen'Kar
Background Shutai Shen'Kar is the son and only child of Jack Shen'Kar and Kanari Shen'Kar, prince of the Nightmare Realm and next heir to the throne. Similar to his father, Shutai grew up in the safety of the Nightmarian palace. The prince was raised in a manner similar to his father, under the protection and watchful eyes of guards and knights. On rare occasions, Shutai was allowed to leave the castle and wander about the kingdom so that he could see more of the realm. The prince adores his parents with every fiber of his being but is beginning to lose hope in his race due to the plans he's heard his father speaking about. Perhaps they really are nothing but monsters... Personality Shutai is a gentle and kind Nightmare, he is rather patient in most circumstances and slow to anger. However, once he reaches a point of rage, he is a relentless and sharp tooth bearing "nightmare." Shutai is a rather carefree individual, living life with a mostly positive demeanor. The prince's mindset toward his realm and race is odd. Shutai has developed a certain amount of animosity toward the Nightmarian race because of its infamous proclivity toward savagery and bloodshed. He holds a sense of self-hatred within him, fearful of the power-hungry, ruthless, and bloodthirsty name that is often associated with his race. In his younger years, Shutai was a bubbly and excited child. He had a tendency to wander, finding almost anything enthralling or wonderful. He loved everything his small hands could get his hands on. While most Nightmares are trained for fighting at a very young age, Shutai never showed any interest in learning how to fight, finding it much more enjoyable to play with the other children. Shutai often sneaks out of the palace to wander around the Nightmare Realm and sometimes even leave to other realms. The prince's affinity towards wandering and searching stuck with him since his childhood years, making him yearn to see more of the realm and more of the universe. As he grew older, Jack began to worry if his son was even willing to become the king of the realm. While Shutai does accept that he will become king soon, his main focus is abandoning the title of "bloodthirsty monster." Powers and Abilities Shutai's main power, however, is shadow manipulation. He can create weapons, clones, shields, and many other things with the use of the mix of darkness and light around him. The more shadows there are, the more he can rely on that ability. Shutai commonly uses the shadows around him to entangle his opponent to get free hits in and/or encase his hands and feet in large black hollow shells, made from shadows, in order to give his attacks much more power. Shen'Kar Transformation The prince has not yet achieved the Shen'Kar transformation, but he has gotten rather close. He has achieved a somewhat partial transformation where only a section of his upper body is donned with markings. Trivia * Shutai's favorite color is navy blue, though he very rarely ever has anything of that color. * Shutai's favorite food is pineapples. He loves the juiciness and bright colored attributes of the fruit. * Similar to Jack, Shutai is a very muscular and bulky built bear, despite not working out a day in his life. The reason for this is unknown. * Shutai's name was originally going to be "abomination" in was Japanese, 憎悪 (Zōo), but was changed to what it is now, 醜態 (Shūtai) which literally means "sad state." Quotes * (To his father) "It's not that I don't want to be king, father...! I just... I just don't want to be the monster associated with it..." * (To his mother) "I know what dad wants from, mom... I'm just afraid what the rest of the realm wants..." * (To Rotar) "Let's get out of here, let's find something waterfall to jump through!" Category:Nightmare Category:Nightmarian Category:Nightmare Prince